Tea and Magic
by LudwigisHRE
Summary: After years away from true magic, Arthur suddenly feels his magical community suffer. Something familiar has struck his people, something powerful enough that brings the Black Magic Trio and Allistor to help the Order of the Pheonix. Setting: Half-Blood Prince (Despite the summary. It is mainly Lukas POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. If I did, my ships would be canon. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and Joanne Rowling, aka J.K. Rowling, owns Harry Potter.**

 **Ch 1- Revelation**

A man sat in his house all alone, paying no attention to the news on his telly whatsoever. "Bloody hell," he cried to himself. Arthur Kirkland was just finishing his lovely Earl Grey when pain suddenly flared up in his body. It had been a while since something like that happened, at least not since 1981.

Something about the burning feeling inside him felt familiar with what happened last time, making him suspect that this involved the magical community. He rose shakily from his seat and grabbed the Daily Prophet. He let his eyes skim through the titles and content, sure that the cause was written in there. There was stuff about raising Goblin salaries, Lockheart's release from St. Mungo's, Voldemort being back, Diago- wait.

Arthur scanned his eyes back to the third topic to make sure it said what he thought it said. When the article confirmed it, a million thoughts raced the Englishman's mind. "No," he whispered, gently placing his now forgotten tea. Arthur felt himself struggling to breathe and calm down. "No. no. This can't be happening," mumbled to himself, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

Arthur ran an agitated hand through his hair before grabbing his wand, his real one not the star wand. The Englishman sent a patronus to his eldest brother and Romania so they knew to travel quickly to Norway, where the meeting was to be held. He then apparated, hoping his message was sent quick enough.

A large crackling noise was made as Arthur popped into a dull-looking boardroom. He peered around the room cautiously. The lights were dim and the place was quiet. Although the tables were set up, only half of them had seats. A tiny cough was made behind Arthur, causing him to spin and point his wand at the stranger's face immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

_The lights were dim and the place was quiet. Although the tables were set up, only half of them had seats. A tiny cough was made behind Arthur, causing him to spin and point his wand at the stranger's face immediately._

...only the stranger wasn't an actual stranger.

Lukas Bondevik almost felt like raising an eyebrow at his age-old friend, who lowered his wand once realizing that it was only Lukas. "What is the meaning of this," he asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"Lukas." Arthur clutched his wand like it was his lifeline and started casting charms. "I need you to prepare a portkey for four people."

"What?" Lukas blinked, not understanding any of what was being said. As the Nordic nation was going to question Arthur's mentality, two other crackling sounds were made. It was Vladimir Popescu and Allistor Kirkland. One presence he could tolerate, the other…not so much.

Unlike most nations, Lukas liked to have Vladimir around. The Romanian had a brilliant mind underneath his happy personality and his somewhat vampire-ish appearance. Scotland was another thing altogether. The Scottish and he had a habit of throwing insults at each other.

Lukas watched Scotland, who stepped forward and looked at his little brother with a frown. "Arthur, what did you do to the room? Did you finally lose what little sense you have?" the Scottish huffed as he placed a cigar in his mouth.

"Why are you here Scotland?" The Norwegian replied in place for his friend. Lukas knew about the man's dislike against Arthur. It was well known to him since Arthur used to always complain about how his older brothers treated him in his youth.

Scotland gave a small grin, responding, "Arthur sent a Patronus to me. You can't kick out someone who's got an invitation." Lukas just barely stopped himself from retorting in spite and gritted his teeth instead.

Lukas watched as Scotland turned his head to Arthur. Arthur, after vanishing every furniture there, was now listening to Vladimir's unbridled chatting. The large Scottish pushes the energetic nation aside and strolled in front of Arthur. "You summoned us, now explain. I could have been at a pub," he interrupted, with annoyance in his voice, before making the cigar he had been smoking disappear.

As Arthur fidgeted, Lukas could tell whatever caused him to act like this must have been very serious. A growl came from Scotland's throat, a sign he was getting impatient.

"Calm down." Vladimir tightened his hold on his wand. Lukas could tell that the Romanian was shifting into a stance as if knowing that a duel would break out.

Lukas took a deep breath and tried to focus on Arthur. He was apprehensive about this news that caused his friend to start pacing.

Instead of responding to Allistor, Arthur flicked his wrist and multiplied the paper in his had. Without looking at their faces, he gave each of them a copy of The Daily Prophet.

Vladimir let a squeak escape him and quivered slightly. Arthur's dear brother, who had been his regular annoying self, went deathly pale. Lukas didn't even pay attention to the others' reactions, not when all he let the paper fall to the floor.

Arthur massaged his temple. "I'm not sure how this happened. Although, I can confirm that he is back and has regained followers".

Vladimir tapped his wand gently as he thought of what has been happening. 'Was such revival even possible for a human? Would Voldemort go after Romanian creatures like last time? Why didn't the Romanian Minister report this, even if it was a mere rumor?' Vladimir noted that he would need to have a chat with the Minister later on. "Perhaps someone did a sacrificial ritual. A life for a life," he offered to the others.

The Scottish shook his head and countered, "he may have never died. Instead, You-Know-Who could have gone into hiding." With that being said, everyone turned to Lukas to see what he thought of these interesting accusations.

With the feeling that all eyes were on him, the Norwegian was brought back to reality. While thinking of a reply, Lukas noticed that Scotland avoided the dark wizard's name. 'It doe no good to fear the name of your enemy.' Lukas furrowed his brows in thought for an answer. "Horcrux"

"What?" Scotland blinked in confusion. Lukas forgot for a second that Scotland wasn't a member of their group, and therefore had not as much knowledge about the dark artifacts.

The Norwegian sighed, he really didn't want to repeat himself. "There is a codex of mine that contains information of various immoral rituals. Horcruxes are objects that hold a piece of a witch or wizard's soul after they have committed murder. With a Horcrux, Voldemort would be near immortal." He then looked at his blond friend who had his eyes closed in deep thought. Lukas inwardly frowned when Arthur flinched at the sound of the wizard's name.

No one liked the idea of Voldemort being unstoppable. Lukas felt the anger, disgust, desperation, and fear fill the room. He waited for Arthur to open his eyes before going on with his thoughts. Lukas saw nothing that they could do besides one. And that option held an unforeseeable outcome.

"We cannot let this turn into the Third Wizarding War. We must go as professors to Hogwarts. If we are professors, we won't raise suspicion when looking for any Horcruxes." Scotland spoke what everyone thinking but not willing to say.

"Okay, but now I have a question," Vladimir said before flickering his attention to Arthur. The Romanian tilted his head in confusion. "Arthur, when was the last time you were in the Wizarding World?" The Romanian nation realized the date on the Daily Prophet was released weeks ago. It was very disconcerting to know his friend may have been slacking on his magical duties.

Arthur sighed before confessing to the others that he hadn't stepped foot in the Wizarding World in years. Just as Lukas was going to reprimand Arthur about his responsibilities as a nation with one of the largest magical communities in the world, the door was swung open, revealing a certain Dane.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakaha. I drank with Prussia, and let me tell you, he can hold his beer," a booming voice rang. The corner of Lukas' lips tipped downward. There was only one person with that type of obnoxious laughter: Mathias Køhler. 'Why is it that the one time he's early, is the one time he shouldn't be here,' he thought exasperated.

The said nation walked into the room happily and swung an arm over his brother's shoulder. Mathias stopped the side-hugging when he noticed that others were present. "Why are they here?"

Lukas watched with the corner of his eye as Arthur subtly replaced his wand with a star-tipped stick before shrugging Mathias' arm off. "Brother," Lukas acknowledged with an impassive voice."You're here earlier than normal," he observed aloud to the Dane, not providing an answer. Ordinarily, his elder brother came with Berwald, Tino, and Emil. And if the Dane wasn't with them, then he was usually late to the meetings. A minor part of Lukas was worried his loud sibling may have heard some of the wizards' conversation.

"Can't I just be early to see you this once?" Mathias protested with more defense than necessary for a simple remark. When all he got was an unspoken 'what did you do,' he admitted he and Prussia had angered Hungary.

Lukas grabbed Mathias and forced him out of the room. Mathias turned around to mention something, but Lukas, not feeling like listening to petty excuses being prattled, shut the door in the Dane's face.

"Well that was a bit harsh," Vlad piped up jokingly before pulling his ashwood wand back out.

Lukas just stared back deadpan. It was universal knowledge amongst the countries that Lukas cared for Mathias but simply didn't express it. Of course, if another person tried to show affection the way Lukas did it, then it would appear that that person hated the other. He then walked back to the center of the room, where Scotland and Arthur seemed to have started a heated discussion once Matthias left.

Vlad cleared his throat a little to bring Lukas' attention back. "-et with Dumbledore." The Englishman raised a hand up when Scotland started opening his mouth, but Scotland ignored the hand gesture. "What about Romania and Norway? How do we explain why they, two foreigners, want to teach at Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang?"

"That isn't the problem." Lukas jumped into the conversation. "He's bound to be suspicious of four men, all not in any wizarding records mind you, who ask for job openings into the place that Harry Potter is at."

"Relax, have you two no faith in me?" Arthur muttered under his breath before speaking up. "I already contacted Dumbledore while you were all distracted by Denmark. Foremost, there will only be three teachers going. Allistor will be professor over History of Magic." Arthur's eyes twinkled while saying that. Arthur knew his brother hated history. "Vlad will be professor over Care of Magical Creatures; Lukas will be professor over Defense Against the Dark Arts. As for me, I will be working within the Ministry." They nodded in satisfaction except for Scotland, who just grumbled to himself. "Now Lukas, did you prepare the portkey?"

Lukas just sighed at him and shook his head. "There is no need. All of us can apparate to Diagon Alley," he reminded to further explain himself. From what's been seen so far, he thought Arthur may need to be re-educated. 'I hope he didn't forget how to apparate,' he mused silently.

As if the Englishman knew what his friend was thinking, Lukas got a frown in return. "I still know plenty of things about the magic. I think it slipped your mind that I apparated here," Arthur defend himself, before disappearing in a sudden second.

The Norwegian sighed, he didn't mean to seem accusing. Maybe this 'vacation' of theirs will be just what they all need. Two other crackles were heard as he jotted down a note that will hopefully satisfy those at the conference before warping himself.

"What do you mean he isn't around?" Ludwig yelled, a cross-vein showing on his forehead. It was clear to see steam coming out of him. Of course, such an outburst would also grab other nations' attention.

"Norway isn't here?"

"What kind of host is absent to their own event?"

"England isn't here either."

"They probably ran off to play with their imaginary friends."

"Norway is too responsible for that."

"Everybody shut up!" Ludwig shouted again, his voice carrying across the entire room. The stern German gazed around before his eyes set on a group of confused Nordics. "Denmark, where is Norway?"

"Oh, I saw him with England, Scotland, and someone else. I think it was Romania," Denmark offered, smiling to mask his ever-growing confusion. 'What was he doing with them, and Romania and Scotland of all people? Why in the world did he leave? Why can't I skip these stupid meetings? So unfair,' the Dane complained.

"Hey bastardo, what about this," a certain Italian personification snarked while waving a note in the air. With that being said, Lovino was suddenly surrounded as everyone was trying to see what was on the note. Ludwig pushed people aside and snatched the paper from Lovino's hands.

Ignoring Lovino's muttered complaints, Ludwig cleared his throat and started reading aloud.

 **To my fellow nations**

 **Dear Germany,**

 **I know that this note is bound to be found and you will insist on reading it first. England, Scotland, Romania, and I are taking a leave of absence. We will be gone for a year. I already planned and arranged so that London will substitute for England, Oslo will substitute for me, and Bucharest will substitute for Romania during meetings.**

 **Dear Mathias,**

 **As you have heard, I will be gone for a year. Do not try searching for me; you will fail. Do not traumatize Oslo with your ax or interrogate the other capitals.**

 **Dear Emil,**

 **Sorry for the sudden disappearance. Please prevent Mathias from doing something stupid, dangerous, or both.**

 **Dear certain nations,**

 **I am referring to you because you have probably heard of the rumors. The rumors are real. I trust you will not explain anything.**

"What! Norge can't abandon us. Come, Emil, let's find him," Denmark cried out. Ludwig and the others watched as Denmark pulled Iceland away, with Iceland cursing him quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha. Tada! I hope you're happy. Please comment so I know my time, ideas, and chances of getting ahead of my classmates was worth this. Also feel free to comment on my grammar mistakes as long as it is helpful and not just criticism.**

Lukas shifted his eyes to see if the others were farther ahead. He slipped through the bustling crowds, trying not to get swept by everyone. He overlooked the fact that since it was a week before the school year, the entire alley would be swarming with students and parents. Lukas got pulled abruptly from the side and instantly casted a full body-bind curse.

"You need to watch where you cast," Vlad joked after dodging the spell. "I'm meeting Sc-Allistor at Gringotts to check that all of our accounts are still secured. Arthur's waiting for you near Knockturn."

Lukas only twitched his mouth before leaving Vlad. While there were many unusual and valuable items, he didn't like some of the people who stay in the area frequently. 'Something is bound to happen,' he thought, 'yet, I don't think it's going to be good."

The blond summoned his cloak silently and casted the hood over his face as he neared Knockturn Alley. Unlike its counterpart, Knockturn Alley dispelled a foreboding and grim aura that would drive away any innocent soul. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lukas was neither innocent nor pure. For that was the price for being immortally tied to the land and people of Norway.

Lukas identified another person in a black cloak that left a shop called Dystyl Phaelanges. Once he closed the distance between them, he discovered the other person had rather unique eyebrows. "Arthur," he murmured with a tone between a statement and question-like. As he examined the bones that Arthur purchased, Lukas understood why his friend went to that place. It was discussed before in a magical conference that Arthur would give some Thestral bones to China to see if the bones could be used for oracle bones*. He let Arthur lead the way to a shabby building that had a skull with a burned out candle in it handing over the door. There was a sign next to the lantern boldly proclaiming, "Cobb Webb's."

If Lukas was not a nation, he would shiver at the temperature drop, would squint through the feeble light, or immediately taken out his wand. However, he did keep himself vigilant and straightened his posture to emit authority and decisiveness. At the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur do the same.

"Mister William, it's been a while," Arthur greeted smoothly towards a pale figure leaning on a cane at the back of the shop.

"Indeed it has, Mister Arnold. I believe 15 years too long." William Cobb* walked steadily to up to the counter and responded with an ominous tone in his voice. As Lukas tensed slightly, the shopkeeper let out a raspy laugh. He cracked a smile and shook Arthur's hand. "And who is this," he inquired curiously. Never in the past had 'Arnold King' brought another person with him despite all the decades he visited Cobb.

"I am Leif Baardsen. This is a secret, but you may recognize my forefather, Lars Bergsen.* I believe you may associate him best with the creation of the Transmogrifian Torture Curse," Lukas introduced himself and let the other man assume what he wished.

Cobb widened his eyes in a mixture of awe, interest, and fear at the ancient name and spell. Lars Bergsen was a brilliant and infamous 16th-century dark wizard. Bergsen focused on and created many of original spells and runes. Some would be used internationally as a school curriculum or required knowledge for a job, others would be labeled as dark magic and banned in several countries. Cobb knew that Arnold King had deep connections and resources but he didn't know that Arnold was in close contact with a descendant of another infamous wizard.

Lukas almost smiled at the fame and respect the name got. It was perhaps his most exceptional wizarding alias out of dozens. Almost all of the wizarding nations were a dark wizard at least once, but not all became as exalted as his. At that point, he almost frowned because of the gamble he did by offering his "ancestor's" name.

If anyone were to somehow obtain a detailed description or portrait of his "ancestor" then they may end up finding his other personas, both wizarding and muggle, in Norwegian history that would all have the same physical descriptions. It would not take a long time for someone to get suspicious and connect the clues together. That was the same problem with all the nations but especially for nations like him who dealt with two separate worlds.

As Lukas was mentally calculating how much a chance a mortal had of discovering him, Arthur was exchanging a couple of galleons for an object that which he immediately put away. The sound of the door opening right behind him pulled Lukas from his musings.

"No, tell Rookwood that I already went to Borgin Burkes." A blond teenager said, face away from the door he had opened. As the teen stepped in, he looked surprised, perhaps even alarmed, at the fact that there were already people in the shop. After wiping away his surprise, the teenager walked right past Lukas and up to the counter. The boy cleared his throat to capture the attention of Cobb, who was now just chatting with Arthur.

"Hm? Pardon me but it appears there is work to be done. I suggest you two leave, so I may serve Mister Malfoy," Cobb said with a kind smile. As he turned to Malfoy, Lukas was interested to see his demeanor change. It was a subtle change that many wouldn't have realized but Lukas carefully witnessed how Cobb became humorless and more serious.

"I suppose your right. Farewell," Arthur said politely before leaving the shop as Lukas followed close behind. Once they were a considerable distance into Diagon Alley, Lukas turned to his friend and mentally raised an eyebrow. "Farewell? Considering how formal both of you turned, who's the child?" he asked while making sure he didn't trip after someone ran their shoulders with his side. Lukas almost forgot that the street was bustling with students and first years were always overly eager.

"I don't necessarily know. Since he's a Malfoy, I assume he's the grandson of Abaxas Malfoy, a rather unique lad I used to teach. I met his young boy. A spoilt and arrogant brat; I hope the grandson isn't like that." Arthur shrugged and turned another corner. Lukas focused and tried to scan his face. While Arthur had never deceived or bend the truth before on him, he did withhold information or thoughts when he deemed necessary. Although that didn't irritate Lukas as it did to Vlad.

Vlad, despite his rough interactions with the wizarding world, loved to learn and understand as much as he could about the wizarding information. The information could range from quidditch to politics to spellcasting. 'Speaking of him,' Lukas thought, 'shouldn't they be out of Gringotts?'

Then, as if on cue, Vlad and Scotland were right in front of him. Vlad bounded over and set a brown briefcase in Lukas' hand along with his vault key. Lukas lifted his briefcase up and scrutinized it before determining that no one, besides Vlad, handled his case. The thought of his briefcase caused him to faintly smirk. Because the British Ministry was ridiculously tight on the Statute of Secrecy, it was illegal in Britain for the personal use of extension charms without the British Ministry's authorization.

However, he was Lukas Bondevik, one of the greatest wizards to ever be unknown and he would let no one deal with his case without his explicit permission, which was only Vlad and Arthur. Usually, it was secured in his manor but decided to place it in his Gringotts vault when the Great War* began. He contained copies of hundreds of magical books, mostly surrounding the dark arts, in there. There were furthermore the more significant and dangerous artifacts of his possession in his case. As stated before, no one beside him was supposed to, nor ever going to, possess his special briefcase.

Lukas decided to quit his inner monologue and thanked Vlad. He listened as Vlad and Scotland explain that all of their accounts were secure and managed properly. It was a turn of events to hear that the goblins decided to place a dragon in front of the passage that contained all of the nations' vaults. Lukas refrained from grimacing when Vlad started to passionately rant. The rant was about how dragons and "any creature for that matter, whether mundane or magical," should be held to the highest respect. How they don't deserve being chained "like they're some mindless beast."

Lukas also refrained from sighing in irritation. His Romanian friend would inevitably go on a tirade when it came to animal and human rights. It was presumed because of his own sensitive to his vampire appearance.

"I say Gringotts sh-"

"Enough. Arthur needs to buy modern wizarding clothes. Despite that wizarding fashions don't change considerably, I believe clothes from the 1920s aren't going to cut it anymore," Lukas intervened bluntly while also looking pointedly at Arthur. Arthur had worn 1920s clothing the last time they met on magical business, which embarrassed both British Minister Harold Minchum and Lukas himself.

oracle bones- jiǎgǔ (甲骨); used for divination in which diviners would write/carve questions on the bones for the deities to answer before casting into intense heat and then reading the cracks of the bones

William Cobb- noncanonical character; name of an assassin in DC comics

Lars Bergsen- noncanonical character; randomly selected Norwegian given name and surname

Great War- World War 1, the first global war, which continued from 1914 until 1918


	5. AN

**VERY IMPORTANT! A/N: To the disappointment of my followers, I will not continue this story. I still love Hetalia and Harry Potter and fanfiction altogether but I'm losing passion for this story plot. I am putting this up for adoption so that another person may write this. To adopt this, you must private message me. If you want, I can give you the plot or additional details I had thought of to make the story different from other HetaliaxHarryPotter crossovers through PM. However, the person who will pursue this work must have adequate English grammar, keep this in third person view, and visit website frequently. It would pain me deeply to see the adopted work abandoned.**

 **Chapter 5 Excerpt:**

Three figures appeared at the center of a forest. As they trudged through the shroud of trees, they scanned their surrounding with wary glances. The trees loomed over them, casting long shadows and blocking sunlight from touching the floor. Shoes stepped cautiously over gnarly roots that got tangled with each other like messed up yarn.

Soon, the ground rumbled and rocks trembled around them. As the vibrations escalated, the sound of hooves appeared and was apparently heading towards them. Three pairs of feet halted and let wands jolt out into the air while keeping a tight rein on their magic. Multiple centaurs emerged into their sight with battle cries and violent huffs coming from their mouths.

"State your name, intruders," one centaur demanded furiously, stomping the ground with his hoof. The leader was a chestnut color with black hair and stood boldly before the wizards. He, like his brethren, wielded a massive bow masterly with enough precision that guaranteed complete likelihood of impaling the throat. This knowledge did not deter the intruders in the slightest, as not a single flinch or quiver come from their bodies.

All three of the wizards slowly placed their wands down and dipped their heads slightly in respect. While two figures kept their faces cloaked, the third stepped forward and released his aura. As his spell dropped, his magic surged forward like a tsunami. While the two companions expected this, the herd did not and were pushed back by the sudden energy. The mysterious figure let a cocky grin settle on his face as he gazed downwards where the nervous centaurs had started kneeling one by one before him. The leader was the first to rise but his posture lacked any authority he once possessed.

"You feel like a child of the earth and have the support of the forest, why?" The centaur leader asked warily with lingering reverence. Wizards and witches were not like other magical creatures; they had no connection with nature. Despite this fact, this being before him clearly had a special bond with the land. The trees whispered silent greetings and the wind swirled around the person as if welcoming the face of a beloved family member. The centaur was astounded and would have thought himself to be crazy at the mere thought of such a wizard if it was not happening before his very eyes. Maybe it was just him but he swore that he was got calmer when he felt the mysterious wizard's aura was unleashed. It was soothing and reminded him of home. This got him thinking deeper. "Are your companions like you?"

The mysterious figure only kept his smirking with a amusement in his eyes, though no one but his companions could tell. He finally let out a sound, which was a rough bark of laughter. He pulled back his hood and released another laugh at the look of shock from the centaur in front of him. "So you're still the leader, Magorian."


End file.
